Many devices exist for dispensing cosmetics, medicinal, household, food, and other types of products. Such dispensing apparatuses usually consist of a solid or flexible housing having an interior chamber for holding a product, an applicator having an orifice for applying the product, and a delivery mechanism for dispensing the product through the orifice of the applicator. For example, in the cosmetics and personal care industries, a dispensing apparatus may be used to apply lipstick, lip balm, skin creams, lotions, and other cosmetic products to portions of the face and body.
Before being sold to consumers, a dispensing apparatus is filled with a product and assembled. The housing may be bottom-filled with product, such as through a hole or opening in the bottom. Once filled, a dispensing mechanism may be inserted into the housing to seal the bottom of the housing, preventing product from escaping therefrom. During this process, air may become trapped in the interior chamber of the housing between the dispensing mechanism and the product. Unfortunately, such air is pressurized as compared to the atmosphere, causing the product to ooze or leak out of the applicator when not in use. This is very undesirable to users, as the product may escape onto users' hands and/or personal belongings.
There is a continuing need in the art for improved dispensing apparatuses that prevent or substantially minimize product oozing. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a dispenser that, when assembled, substantially reduces residual air from remaining in the interior chamber as compared to conventional dispensers. It is a further object of the invention to modify conventional dispensing apparatuses to prevent oozing at minimal cost.